Vinyl Does Things With Octavia
by That Gamer
Summary: One fine day, Vinyl goes for a walk with Octavia and things happen. May contain traces of references, records and rage.


**A/N: Ah, My Little Pony. What started out as a ten minute segment to promote a girl's toy has turned into a show that entertains all genders and ages. And with that fame comes fanfiction. Well, better not waste time delaying it. Here is my first fanfiction in this archive that is not a song of any kind. Here ya go.**

**Vinyl Does Things With Octavia  
****A Fiction by That Gamer**

"You wear contacts under your glasses?" Octavia asked all confused like.

"Well, how else would I, like, have cerise eyes when they're really red, man?" Vinyl scoffed. "Get with it."

"That makes no sense," Octavia pointed out.

"What do you know?" Vinyl said with a small laugh.

"A lot more then you, that's for sure."

Vinyl rolled her eyes, not that Octavia could see it. The two were walking around PonyVille, not really going anywhere but, at the same time, they were doing for a reason. What reason? I have no idea.

"Actually, that is a good question," Octavia told Vinyl. "What are we doing?"

"I dunno," Vinyl muttered with a shrug, even though really don't have shoulders. Then again, they don't have any fingers, but that's been brought up way too much as it is. "But there is this record I've been wanting..."

"No," Octavia snapped. "It's costing both of us our four hooves to pay for those silly things."

"They're not silly!" Vinyl argued. "They're, like, CDs, but you can't scratch them! Except for when I scratch them, that's awesome."

"The answer is still no," Octavia said flatly.

It got silent after that, so Octavia let her eyes wander. They eventually stopped on this one pony who was walking into a wall over and over again. It was that pony nobody wrote about, Screwball.

Vinyl noticed Octavia was looking at said pony and commented, "Hey, look, it's the last point on the Derpy scale."

"Mommy," Derpy, was flying overhead, probably on her route or something, "Vinyl's making fun of me again!" And she flew off.

"Hey, I was talking about her, not you!" Vinyl shouted after the very popular Pegasus. "You're a lot smarter then her! You totally need to calm down, dude!"

Octavia gave Vinyl a small hit with her hoof (I mean, there's nothing else she could use) and went off. Vinyl followed.

"Derpy needs to calm down?" Octavia asked, giving Vinyl the "I know I shouldn't care because it's you, but I feel the need to bring it up anyways" look, which came up every other week.

Vinyl sniffed. That's it. No significance to the plot. She just sniffed. Problem? "You know how I am," she said. "I'm just one of those unicorns who can give a straight opinion."

"Yeah, because you're the only one," Octavia muttered.

"I heard that," Vinyl told Octavia with a smirk. "I tell you, I give the truth straighter then Rainbow Dash and you know how bendy that road is."

Facehoof. "I have told you once and I will say it again," Octavia sighed. "Rainbow is not, how you shall say, homosexual."

"I'm just joshing, whatever that means," Vinyl laughed. Oh she loved to mess with Octavia. Even though she really didn't.

"Can't you ever be serious?" Octavia wondered aloud.

More silence followed.

Vinyl made a small "tch" sound. "So hows about Screwball back there?" she enquired slowly. "She's a pretty messed up pony, eh?"

"We don't ponies that don't have large fanbases, alright?" Octavia said quickly. "Now how about Wing Wishes?"

Vinyl's glasses slid down just enough so that Octavia could see her blink in confusion.

The cello playing pony sighed again. But that's because she didn't know that all her jokes failed.

"Speaking of wings," Vinyl started, pushing her glasses back up with magic since it's impossible to walk with three legs, "how did the Doctor get his?"

"I have a theory," Octavia replied, sounding all smart like. "You see-"

"He's the Doctor!" Vinyl interrupted.

"Actually, I was going to say that-" Octavia started again, but Vinyl suddenly saw something, did a very Pinkie Pie-eque gasp and ran off to the right.

"Oh m-my Celestia..." Vinyl stammered in pure disbelief. She was staring in a store window at something she thought she'd never see. "This record was s-supposed t-to be out of p-p-print..."

"What is it now?" Octavia was getting slightly annoyed with Vinyl. (Hey, if you lived with her for as long as Octavia, you'd get some dang good patience).

Vinyl dragged Octavia over with more MAGICK and pointed one hoof at it.

It was a record labelled only on the front as _Household Objects_.

Octavia read the name, along with price at the bottom of the display. "Four hooves?" she exclaimed. "Goodness, they're getting cruel with this!"

"Well, I don't need these hooves anyways," Vinyl said all at once, rushing in.

"Vinyl!" Octavia shouted, running in after her.

At the counter inside, nobody was there, so Vinyl was just standing, looking she was about to explode in happiness. Octavia came in besides her moments later.

"You can't do this," Octavia hissed. "Get out of this store at once."

"Make me," Vinyl said simply.

"Fine." Octavia got a hold of Vinyl's tail with her mouth and started to drag her out.

_I cannot believe I have to do this,_ Octavia thought, trying not to taste Vinyl's tail since she obviously never washed it. _Dragging her out of a store like a child. This is just unbelievable... Wait, wasn't there tail in my mouth a couple seconds ago?_

And, wouldn't you know it, Vinyl somehow managed to either teleport or pull herself free of Octavia's jaw. And she was back at the counter, where either the employer came out.

"I want that record in the-" Vinyl stopped when she saw exactly who she was talking to.

It wasn't out of the ordinary. Just a purple, grown mare with a white and dark purple mane and tail with a horn and wings... Wait, what?

"That record in the window?" the obviously overpowered fancharacter asked. "Um, yeah, you can have it if you have the money."

"OK..." Vinyl was shocked. And stunned. She asked in a hushed tone, "Why are, like, an alicorn?"

"Why does it matter?" the alicorn asked back.

Vinyl just kept staring until Octavia came up beside her.

"Vinyl, come on, I'm not-" Octavia started to scold Vinyl, but saw the alicorn who I shall now name Melody Moon because that's her name. Really.

"Is every pony gonna come in here and stare at me?" Melody wondered, her words dripping with insult and boredom. "You want the record or not."

Vinyl shook her head, accidentally tossing her glasses off. She replied, "Totally. How much does in not-appendages."

"623 bits."

Quiet. The only sounds heard was the flies buzzing in and out of Vinyl's open mouth and Octavia on the floor, having a stroke because, if she knew Vinyl as well as she did, she would not give up that record and was going to go along until with it, until she heard the price. What, it didn't look like that?

Vinyl swallowed.

Melody cleared her throat. "You want it? It's yours my friend as long as you have enough bits," she quoted. "You don't? Come back you're a little, mmm, richer!"

"Oh, I enough!" Vinyl snapped, magicking her sunglasses back on and putting a bag of bits on the counter. "Count 'em and weep, brah."

And Melody did so. Minutes later, they were counted up. If she had hands, she would have put one to her forehead. Instead, she just made the record float over to the counter.

"Thank you," Vinyl said sweetly, her own glow encasing it. It vanished. "And it's on my turntable." She ran out, quietly squeeing to herself.

"No refunds!" Melody shouted after her.

She then focused on Octavia.

"You over that stroke yet?" Melody asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm just laying here," Octavia replied nonchalantly.

A feather could be heard dropping.

Later that evening, Octavia had made it home. She had gotten sidetracked other things, but they weren't huge so I won't tell you about them. When she got in, she noticed right off the bat. Vinyl looked very angry.

"How long have you-"

"IT'S BLANK!" Vinyl raged. "I WASTED 623 BITS OF, like, MY MONEY ON A BLANK RECORD!"

"U mad?" Octavia laughed. For once, it wasn't her. That month.

"YES I'M MAD!"

"Well, calm down then," Octavia told Vinyl. "There's no point in getting so worked up over a blank record."

"But this, to me, is, like, just... I don't know what it is, but it makes me so... AUGH!" Vinyl was being stubborn again.

"Look, I'll go back to the store tomorrow and ask her if she can give you your money back," Octavia said. "Would that make you happy?"

"Very," Vinyl said in a monotone, calming down very quickly and going to her basement.

"Good." Octavia went upstairs to her upstairs, hoping to finish writing that piece she was-

"Oh, by the I sold your cello to pay for the record, did I mention that, no, OK," Vinyl called upstairs quickly.

One house over, Twilight stared at the two musician's house through her window.

"I hate it when they argue," Twilight grumbled, turning over. What a surprise, she did not get to sleep.

**A/N: And that's that. Tell what you think and if I should write more. Obviously, you think I shouldn't, but, hey, that's just me. And for those of you wondering, I am working on _Hotel Sonic_. Just give it some time. Anyways, bonum nocte et fortuna.**


End file.
